


Marching Off to War

by Aviss



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-03
Updated: 2011-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-22 04:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/233902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviss/pseuds/Aviss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is beauty in all the pawns marching off to war."</p><p>A conversation between friends over chess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marching Off to War

"There is beauty in all the pawns marching off to war."

Charles looks up to see his friend staring seriously at the board, his hand hovering over it as if undecided of what his first move will be. The Queen's pawn rises into the air a second later, only to gently move two squares to the front.

Charles looks down at the board and decides to take the gambit.

"There is never beauty in war, my friend," he says, moving his own Queen's pawn, though with less flare than Erik. "Unless it's on the chess board."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you?" Erik moves the Bishop's pawn next, placing it directly in danger like a careless general. Charles can't help the fond smile on his lips as he responds as he's supposed to, removing the piece from the board.

"You know I do. I don't like conflict."

"And yet," Erik says looking him straight in the eye. There is a darkness lurking there, something Charles has seen and felt. He knows the cause, and understands it. But it still makes him uneasy. "You are a great strategist. You'd make a good general."

"That might be so, but only in a game."

The Knight moves, Erik's gaze never wavering from his.

"Why?"

There is honest curiosity in the question, not reproach for Charles' approach to this much rehashed subject. They both know where they stand concerning war, and though Charles is not so convinced it's going to come to pass, he's certain of his position in it were it to happen.

"Because this is the only way I can fight you and keep calling you my friend."


End file.
